


The Cool Girls Are Down With Lady Lovin'

by flickawhip



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rizzo is determined to have Patty.RP Fic.





	The Cool Girls Are Down With Lady Lovin'

Rizzo lent against the wall of the school gym and smirked softly as she saw Patty Simcox come out of the school library and some of the other girls bump her a little.

"Hey...leave the nerd alone."

She called out.

"Little miss brain box is running late for an appointment...with me."

She said and beckoned Patty over.

"Come here little miss brains."

Patty scurried over quickly. 

"Thanks."

She murmured shyly. Rizzo smirked.

"Don't mention it....to anyone I got my reputation to keep."

She took a quick drag on her cigarette before flicking it away.

"Know why I saved your nerdy but cute ass?"

"No?"

Rizzo smirked and took hold of Patty's shirt and pulled her a little close to her. She made like she was going to kiss her but just ghosted her lips over hers.

"I want the V-card baby girl..."

She murred. 

"W... why?"

"Cus your sexy..."

"Be... gentle?"

Rizzo smiled.

"Of Course.... but if anyone asks...I fucked you rough and hard and I made you scream and cry got it."

She murred. 

"Right."

Rizzo smiled and tugged Patty away and into the gymnasium. She kissed her. Patty mewed even as she kissed back. Rizzo murred and kept kissing and stroked Patty's body as they kissed. Patty mewed weakly. Rizzo smirked and began undoing Patty's shirt. Patty blushed but let Rizzo strip her anyway. Rizzo murred and pulled Patty's bra down and began to suckle on her tits. Patty gasped and arched slightly. Rizzo grasped Patty's back firmly with her hands holding her in place. Patty mewed softly. Rizzo murred.

"Pick your spot baby....and then bend over..."

She instructed Patty, releasing her to find her spot. Patty hesitated and finally went to a corner before bending over. Rizzo smiled and came over to her. She gently tugged Patty's panties down just enough to expose her to Rizzo's eyes. Rizzo smiled and gently stroked a hand over Patty's ass. Patty murred softly.

"Like that sweetie?"

Rizzo purred softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

Rizzo smiled.

"Nice to see you know your role..."

She teased and lightly and gently skritched Patty's ass a little with her nails. Patty mewled softly. Rizzo purred and gently forced Patty's legs a little wider apart. Patty murred softly. Rizzo smiled and gently caressed her now exposed clit. Patty mewled desperately. Rizzo smiled and using her foot moved a piece of gym equipment into place between Patty's legs and placed her leg on it using this added height and reach she jammed her knee up into Patty's clit and by holding her at the hips she moved her slowly back and forth over it. Patty mewled desperately. Rizzo purred keeping the pace slow and teasing for the moment. Patty mewled again. 

"Want more?"

Rizzo murred. 

"Yes ma'am."

Rizzo smirked and began moving Patty a bit faster and harder across her knee. Patty continued to mewl. Rizzo purred and upped her pace again. Patty mewled once more and came, unable to stop herself shivering. Rizzo smiled, kissing her neck.

“Now... about that V-card...”


End file.
